An Interview with the new mayor of Star City
by Goodfella73
Summary: Two days after the destruction of Genesis and the death of Damien Darhk, newly appointed Star City Mayor Oliver Queen sat down with Channel 52's own Bethany Snow and spoke about everything from the impassioned speech he made, to his hope for the city, to a former love from his past: the Black Canary.


An Interview with the New Mayor of Star City

################

Curtis and Paul Holt's apartment

9:23am

Felicity Smoak took the first bite out of her omelet and closed her eyes as she savored the taste. "Oh my God, Curtis! You have become quite the chef! I could never make an omelet this good. Actually I know I can't. Master hacker can shut down Rubicon but cannot do eggs. At all."

Curtis Holt laughed as he took his "Kiss the Chef" apron off and folded it before placing it on the kitchen island where Felicity sat. "Glad you like it. Paul is the cook of the house but I've been trying to take a turn or two in the kitchen. Reciprocation."

He picked up a skillet from the stove and held it out to her. "Turkey bacon?"

Felicity raised a single eyebrow. "Look at me. Twice a week for almost a year straight I ate, dreamt, and slept Big Belly Burger. If they went public I would have bought stock in them so give me the pig, man!"

Curtis laughed again as he took tongs and picked up several slices of regular bacon. He placed them on her plate as he said, "Lucky for you this is a cheat day. But I will need to clean the stove completely of the grease from the bacon and throw the skillet away as Paul will definitely know if he sees any evidence."

Felicity look another bite of her omelet and picked up a piece of bacon to wave it around as Curtis turned around to the sink. "Ah, I hear the assumption that all of this disposing of evidence would possibly involve me assisting, am I not correct?"

Before Curtis could reply, she popped the bacon in her mouth. "Nope," she said. "I got Oliver two, count them, _TWO_ cups of coffee in the three years I have known him. When we were gone from Star City, guess who was domesticated? Mr. Green Arrow himself. I had him trained! He got _me_ coffee, breakfast, lunch, dinner, desserts. I barely knew what the kitchen looked like except to get wine."

Curtis sighed and slid the skillet in the sink. "Speaking of stock," he said, staring over his shoulder at Felicity.

She did not reply for several seconds as she played with her food. "I contacted Ray's attorneys and gave them the paperwork that I signed making me the CEO of Palmer Technologies," she said, thoughtfully taking another bite of her omelet followed by a sip of orange juice. "Right now it's a wait-and-see move."

Her cell phone, resting by her right hand began buzzing. Felicity picked it up and peered at the screen to read the text, her eyes widening in surprise.

"You know, before I knew you were working with the Green Arrow, even before I knew it was Oliver, you would get these text messages and rush out like you're on fire," said Curtis, chuckling nervously. "This isn't one of those times, is it? The lair is still a mess and from what Oliver said, it's gonna be a while before it's back up and running."

Felicity looked up and grabbed his hand as she almost laughed.

"We're good. Totally good. City Council just unanimously selected Oliver as the interim mayor!"

Channel 52 News Studios

1:56pm

On the studio stage, Oliver Queen sat down in his lounge chair and adjusted his tie as he looked out at the studio and the cameramen and various studio personnel readying for their broadcast.

He leaned forward as he rubbed his goatee with his right hand. _Whose idea was it to give this interview? Oh wait. City Council's._

He watched as Bethany Snow neared the stage with a smile. _I would much rather do a hit of Vertigo right now._

Oliver rose, using the motion to quickly formed a smile on his face as he held out his hand. "Miss Snow. It's nice to see you."

The anchorwoman took the hand and shook it. "Mr. Queen. Congratulations on your appointment as the new mayor of Star City. I had a feeling once it was confirmed that Mayor Adams was killed that you would be the next logical choice."

She gestured to the seats behind him and they both moved to sit down where studio technicians placed microphones on them. "I would respond but the phrase, 'Don't give away what you can sell' comes to mind," said Oliver.

Snow laughed as she placed a notebook in her lap and opened it. "Good idea!"

A man in his late forties with a headset around his neck, the director, came up to the edge of the stage. "Okay, Snow. Coming to you in five, four, three, two," he counted as he backed away and pointed at the camera to his right.

Snow smiled. "Thank you for joining us on this special edition of "Star City Live." Two days ago, the city survived not one but two attacks as a nuclear missile was somehow averted, and then with the aid of an entire city, the Green Arrow turned back Damien Darhk and his Ghost foot soldiers in front of the steps of City Hall."

"It was in front of that same building on top of a taxi that my special guest gave an impassioned speech to the terrified citizens of this city. A speech that emboldened dozens of them to rally behind the Green Arrow later that night and ultimately defeat Darhk and his soldiers. He was a candidate for mayor a few short months ago until he suddenly withdrew his name but still amassed a record 48 percent as a write-in candidate. Earlier today he was sworn in as mayor of Star City and he will definitely have his hands full as the rebuilding and healing begins anew."

Snow switched cameras as she announced, "Please welcome to our studios the Honorable Oliver Jonas Queen."

Oliver looked at the camera and nodded, secretly hoping it was the one he was suppose to be looking at. "Thank you for having me, Bethany. I'm happy to be here."

Snow focused on her guest. "Mr. Queen, if I can show you a small piece of what transpired in front of City Hall the day before yesterday. Have you seen it?"

Oliver chuckled as he shifted in his seat. "No I hadn't. I was a little … busy."

Snow indicated a flatscreen monitor off of the stage and by the director. "Well let's take a look and break it down a little bit."

Oliver watched as the monitor came to life and the screen filled with a view of people filling the streets in panic. Some crying, some screaming, but all there with no plan.

 _No hope,_ he thought.

Then he saw himself climb on top of the cab and yelled for calm. Just before he started to speak, the video paused.

"We're going to stop here for a second," said Snow. "What motivated you to make your way there to give this speech?"

Oliver did not hesitate. "The city has gone through so much and lost so much in the past four years," he said. "We went through the Undertaking, Slade Wilson and his soldiers, and that chemical outbreak. With Darhk first killing off the city leadership and then this unbelievable plan to turn the planet into a polluted wasteland, it seemed we were destined for more heartache. You don't have to go far without knowing someone who was affected by one of those events."

He paused as he looked at the floor for a few seconds, causing Snow to ask, "Obviously this question has affected you so we can move on -"

"No, it's fine." Oliver held up a hand to cut her off. "I'm fine. This gives me the opportunity to give the people of this city an idea of what I am about."

He steeled himself and turned his gaze to the camera. "I have been back from what I called my personal hell for nearly four years now. Since then I have lost my best friend Tommy Merlyn, my mother Moira … and just recently Laurel Lance, a young woman who was once the love of my life. I was tricked into signing over the company my father built while using the kidnapping of my sister Thea as a distraction, resulting in losing my family birthright and fortune."

"But I preserved," Oliver said, slapping his right hand in the palm of his left for emphasis. "My sister and I chose to stay here in part because this is our home but it was also something my mother always said when we was running the company and especially when she herself was campaigning for mayor. She said that the city was her family and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for family."

He looked over at Snow. "I ran out there and spoke from my heart not knowing what the next five minutes might bring. I wanted to speak from the heart and give the people hope and ascend from the darkness and chaos into the light. I knew that this city needed saving."

Snow slowly gave Oliver a nod. "I honestly believe that was pretty close to the speech you gave the other day. I don't think there's a need to watch this we have. Do you?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

Snow reviewed her notes for a second. "Tell me about the circumstances regarding your appointment as mayor."

"Yesterday I received a call from the head of the city council, Thomas Kemp. He and other members of the council as well as prominent city leaders saw the same speech and between that and the 48 percent of the vote I got as a write-in candidate, they all thought I would be the excellent choice for interim mayor."

Snow nodded as she pointed at her notes. "According to ballot officials, that is a record for any mayoral candidate."

"Yes. I found that out the night I withdrew my name from consideration."

"A lot of the pundits figured you had the election locked up even when the late Ruve Adams drew her name in the hat and yet you pulled yourself from the race. So I know the question I must ask is … why? If you claim Star City is your home, then why step away from a potential position where you could have made a difference?"

Oliver considered the question. "That's a fair question, Bethany. Damien Darhk was the reason. It's well known by now that the power he possess was unnatural and it made him a very dangerous man. He had his hand in just about everything concerning Star City and speaking with Laurel Lance, there wasn't a clue about what he was involved in until it was almost too late. He controlled people with threats of harm to their families. Former Captain Quentin Lance, whose case I will go over with the police department's review board, was one of those affected as Darhk held a threat of harming his daughter over his head."

Snow grimaced slightly. "A threat he carried out with tragic results."

"I was affected as well, Bethany. Darhk threatened my family and friends, especially my former fiancée whom by his orders ended up in a wheelchair for a time. As much as I wanted to be mayor, my family was more important."

"And I think on behalf of our citizens of Star City, I would have to say that is very understandable, Mr. Queen," said Snow, looking back at the camera.

"We'll return in a few minutes."

"The TV does add ten pounds."

Felicity pulled the beer bottle from her mouth and looked over at Curtis in shock. "If Oliver was here and heard that -"

"What, he'll put an arrow in me?" Sitting on the couch beside Felicity, Curtis took a pull from his own bottle and smacked his lips.

Felicity sighed. "You do not handle your alcohol well at all, young man," she said as she reached for her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Sending Thea a text," said Felicity, sending a message one-handed. "She's been holed up in Laurel's apartment these past few days so she probably doesn't even know Oliver was appointed as mayor."

"You don't think Oliver would have told her?"

She snickered. "You are so cute. It's always the cute ones who don't have a clue." She looked down at the phone and sighed again as it up to Curtis showing a smiley face emoticon. "Thea was never big on emojis so I know she is still in the dumps."

Curtis started slapping her arm. "Shh! Show's back on!"

"In the past few years we have lost five mayors and one who was projected to win the office," said Snow. "One of them, Sebastian Blood, he didn't even last forty-eight hours before he was found dead in his offices along with District Attorney Kate Spencer during Slade Wilson's siege. Your mother, who challenged Blood for the office and was projected to defeat him? Killed by Wilson. Celia Castle was killed by a man rumored to be the Arrow before his own death. Miss Adams, rumored to be the wife of Damien Darhk was killed three days ago when a section of the city collapsed."

She turned to Oliver. "The office of mayor of Star City is a position that puts a target on the back of the person who sits in the seat. It was like that when you were running and yet after everything that has happened, you still accepted the post."

Oliver nodded. "First off I consider this to be a great honor to be selected as mayor, even if it's just for a few months before a special election is held. We still have a few positions to fill."

Snow nodded. "Yes."

"A friend told me if I wanted to help this city, I needed to lead in the light and not behind the scenes like I tried to do when I was a CEO. I thought a few fundraisers and donations would fix things but it takes more than a, a checkbook. I wanted to save this city."

"I'm aware that it's a danger zone holding this post. Fortunately I know how to take care of myself but with a special detail on loan from A.R.G.U.S. to supplement the police force until their ranks are filled, I not only want our government to be safe but I want our citizens to feel this is a safe place to live once again."

Snow nodded again. "Which brings me to my next topic. The Green Arrow." She turned from Oliver to the camera.

"For nearly three years Star City had been under the protection of a vigilante called 'The Arrow.' He was at first a one-man army taking down some of the nastiest criminals. Hunt, Bertenelli, Merlyn, the Hoods, the Doll Maker. The aforementioned Slade Wilson, just to name a small few."

Snow paused and looked over at Oliver. "You were accused not once but twice of being the Arrow, correct?"

Oliver laughed. "Come on! Do I look like someone who goes around with a bow and arrow putting down everyone who blows through town?

Felicity shook her head. "I lost count of how many times you shot Roy," she muttered.

"With Roy Harper's death at Iron Heights last year, that was end of the Arrow, though there were a few new players. A man dressed in red and black, another man dressed in all black, and of course the Black Canary whom through confirmation by Mr. Queen was actually the late Laurel Lance."

"And then came the Green Arrow, the one who defeated Damien Darhk and his plans. Now like you said, Darhk was dangerous and with our police department depleted, the one person who was able to put him down was a vigilante. Is this a practice that you would tolerate under your watch?"

Oliver nodded with enthusiasm. "Within reason. It's obvious that he, the Black Canary, and the others have done this city a great service but I am a staunch supporter of our law enforcement. Still, the Green Arrow has basically took over where the Arrow left off."

Snow leaned slightly forward. "You said earlier that Laurel Lance, a.k.a. Black Canary, was once the love of your life. Tell me, what was your reaction when you found out she was one of the Star City vigilantes?"

Oliver gave her a sad smile. "It was … not really a shock. When we were all growing up, we had a saying for her. 'Laurel Lance. Always out to save the world.' It was no surprise she began working at CNRI instead of a big corporate firm."

"Laurel was a very selfless person. She dedicated herself to finding truth and justice for everyone, whether by day as an A.D.A. or by night as the Black Canary. I only wish that ... … I could have convinced her that by working in the D.A. office to put the criminals in prison and keeping them there, she was doing her part."

Snow smiled at Oliver and turned to the camera. "We'll return for final thoughts in a few minutes."

Thea turned the TV volume down as Bethany Show's broadcast went to commercial. She picked up her phone and was gratified to see Felicity was giving her space and not bothering her with a text message every time her brother spoke.

As she set her phone down beside her on the couch, she turned her head slightly to the front door and exhaled audibly. "Wow. Two days and still in town? Oh wait. No League of Assassins, no Merlyn Global, no Genesis. So what's keeping you here?"

Footsteps grew closer to the living room as Malcolm Merlyn stepped out of the shadows of the foyer. Wearing his customary black street attire, he shook his head. "I would have expected you to do the same. Possibly to track down Mr. Harper or a long trip to unwind after the events the past few months."

Thea grimaced as she watched Malcolm crossed his arms, the appendage replacing the left hand Oliver cut off visible. "That thing freaks me out," she said.

Malcolm looked down at his hand and gave Thea a thin smile. "Your brother took a lot from me that night."

"Well if someone had simply gave Nyssa control of the League instead of being pig-headed and stubborn, none of that would have happened," countered Thea. "Which reminds me."

She rose from the couch and placed herself in front of Malcolm. "I don't know how you can constantly justify your actions over the past few years. You have brought nothing but heartache and destruction to Star City and I swear, I'm looking at you trying to comprehend but … I don't understand you."

"You're lucky all Ollie took was your hand and not your head. But you know the reason why you should be dead? Because you drugged me to kill Sara, and you helped Darhk escape and regain his powers to kill Laurel. You practically destroyed a good family."

A corner of Malcolm's mouth twitched as he struggled to control himself. "So. Do you want to take your vengeance on me in Laurel's name?"

Thea exhaled again and went back to the couch. "No. There's been enough death in this city," she said as she reached for the remote. "But my memory is long so -"

She looked up to find that Malcolm was no longer there. Thea shrugged and turned up the volume.

 _I will never forget._

Snow gave the director a thumbs up and looked over at Oliver. "Okay, Oliver. We usually take like a question or two via phone, Facebook or Twitter, and then you can give like a brief rundown of your plans for the city. Twenty minutes tops and you are out of here."

Oliver smiled. "I admit I was nervous at first but I find this … enjoyable. I appreciate the opportunity."

Snow smiled as the director counted her down again. She looked at the camera.

"Welcome back. We are here with newly appointed Mayor Oliver Queen today. Unfortunately we are coming close to the end of our broadcast but we have time for one question via telephone and this is coming from … Karl, a resident of the Glades. Karl?"

A male's voice sounded through the studio speakers. "Thank you, Miss Snow. Congratulations, Mr. Queen."

"Thank you, Karl. How can I help you today?"

"I attended your debates and some of the local events your campaign had put on. I have lived here all my life so I know of your … sordid past."

Oliver grinned as Karl continued. "I admit I was a bit skeptic when you announced your candidacy but just before you withdrew, I made up my mind I was going to vote for you. After you pulled out, I wrote you off completely. Then I heard your speech at City Hall."

"Karl, were you there?" queried Snow.

"I saw the speech on TV. I was packing with my family to leave town but we all sat down and watched him. I saw a person who did not know if we were going to live tomorrow or not but there he was trying to calm us down and give us hope that we survived this and that and we will survive this latest crisis. And he was right."

"So Mr. Queen, I don't have a question for you. I think I speak for everyone here in Star City when I say … thank you."

Oliver nodded. "No, Karl. Thank _you …_ for having faith in me."

Snow remained silent for a pair of heartbeats before smiling at the camera again. "Thank you for your call, Karl." She gestured to Oliver and said, "Mr. Queen, the floor is yours."

Oliver nodded and looked directly at the camera. "There are so many people I want to thank but due to time I'll keep it short. I would like to thank Councilman Thomas Kemp and the rest of the city council for instilling their trust and faith in me. They are counting on me to lead this city into the coming months and I hope I don't let them or the city down."

"I also want to thank each and every one of the citizens of Star City. Wherever you were two days ago, you stopped what you were doing to listen to a former spoiled rich kid with a questionable past who stood on a cab and spoke from the heart. It wasn't my intention to have anyone throw themselves in harm's way to fight Darhk but the fact that they did proved to me that there is hope after all. But I didn't give you hope. The Arrow didn't give you hope."

He tapped his chest with the palm of his right hand. "It was inside of you all along."

Snow watched Oliver lower his hand and nodded at her. She smiled as she turned to the camera.

"Inspiring words from our new mayor. Thank you, Your Honor for coming to speak with me today and congratulations on your appointment." She looked over at Oliver as she said, "Hopefully if things go well we'll be spending some more time together in August after the special election."

Oliver gave her a small nod. "One day at a time."

Snow laughed. "That brings our show to a close. I'm Bethany Snow. Enjoy the rest of your day."

The director looked at his watch and yelled, "And we're clear!"


End file.
